


Shave

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Derek enjoys getting shaved.





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a challenge on [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)‘ [Discord server](https://discord.gg/qftFx9B), “Write a drabble about one of them helping the other to shave,” and this was my take on that. Enjoy!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177493990057).)

For reasons Derek wasn’t sure of Stiles had gotten a straight razor and learned to use it. Derek preferred his beard, but it happened that he let Stiles shave him, not because he wanted to be clean shaven, but because he loved the act itself.

He wasn’t sure what it was, the trust it required to bare his throat like that, or that he felt pampered and taken care of, or if he just liked how the soft brush spreading the shaving foam and the blade running across his skin felt. Maybe all of it. Maybe it was just Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
